


[VID] Shed Your Skin

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music by the Indigo Girls. Made during the first season of Smallville, so this is an old one!</p>
    </blockquote>





	[VID] Shed Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Music by the Indigo Girls. Made during the first season of Smallville, so this is an old one!

Right-click download: [28 MB xvid AVI](http://intimations.org/vidding/ShedYourSkin/shedyourskin_xvid.avi).

[Subscribe on YouTube for future vids](http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=astolatvids)


End file.
